30 day OTP challenge - DeanCastiel
by SasstielNovasassk
Summary: 30 days of Destiel ficlets written from prompts for the 30 day OTP challenge
1. Day 1: New Perspective

**Day 1: prompt - holding hands**

**New Perspective**

Cas turned his head to the side, a crooked smile growing on his face as his eyes met with Dean's. The summer time sun was streaming down on the gardens, illuminating everything perfectly: the tall trees with deep green leaves; ripples of water in the small pond; the rainbow of flowers scattering the grass;and Dean's eyes. Especially Dean's eyes. The sun made them sparkle in a way the angel had ever seen before, every individual shade of green visible as he stared deep into them.

"Cas, you're staring," Dean chuckled, running a hand through his short hair.

"Oh.. Sorry, Dean," Cas ducked his head, watching the grass as they walked forward into a clump of trees with branches big enough to be benches. Dean hopped on to one of the branches, patting the space next to him, indicating for Cas to come over.

"Don't apologise, man. Sit down, I want to show you something." The trench coat clad angel pushed himself up onto the branch next to Dean, the hunter's eyes fixated on him all the while. He was sporting a wide smile that made his eyes crinkle at the edges and his whole person glow.

Dean's hand moved to rest on the wood beside Cas's, his fingertips edging closer almost unnoticeably slow. He took his chance while Castiel was focused on bunch of Rhododendron plants opposite the path and slipped his hand under the other's. The angel tensed, his face frozen at the unexpected advance from the hunter before he breathed out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Dean's heart raced, afterthoughts telling him this had been a bad idea, telling him to pull his hand away, when Castiel relaxed his body again, sliding his fingers into the gaps between Dean's.

Dean felt warmth flush his cheeks like he was a schoolgirl with a silly crush as he turned to find Cas smiling contentedly as he savoured the moment, admiring the flowers, basking in the comfortable silence next to his hunter.


	2. Day 2: A Secret In the Impala

**Day 2 prompt: Cuddling somewhere**

**A Secret In the Impala**

Castiel slammed the back door of the impala behind him as he slid onto the soft leather seats, whipping his tan trench coat from his body as he did. He scrunched the coat into a ball, pressing it to Dean's bleeding side. The hunter moaned from beside him, the pain of the wound becoming too much.

"Goddammit, Cas. Can't you zap me better or something? Ah! Fuck," Dean cursed under his breath as another wave of pain coursed through him.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm not strong enough, I don't have enough power. All I can do is take some of the pain away, it'll help, but not much." Castiel looked at his hunter with pained eyes, concerned and worried.

"Then for the love of God, what're you waiting on, Jesus!"

"I am not Jesus, Dean." The angel leaned forward and lifted his hand up to Dean's temple, pressing two fingers against the pressure point. Dean visibly relaxed as the pain vaporised, although the wound was no better. Cas pulled out his cellphone, punched in three numbers on the keypad, and waiting for a response at the other end.

"Sam," He said as the receiver picked up. Dean heard Sam's worried voice from the other end of the line and sighed deeply, annoyed at the fact his baby brother would have to fix him up again. He turned slightly onto his side as Cas dropped the phone back into his pocket, and wiggled his arms around the angel's torso. Dean pulled himself closer, resting his head on Cas's lap, humming contently at the warmth.

"Dean?" Castiel questioned, a look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"Shut up, Cas," Dean quipped, not feeling up to dealing with Cas's unnecessary questions at the present moment. Castiel hesitated for a short moment before putting his arms around the hunter, drawing him in closer and squeezing lightly.

They stayed quiet for a while, Castiel keeping his trench coat pressed to Dean's wound as he held him, and Dean closed his eyes as he waited for Sam to arrive, looking up at Cas a few times, and muttering something to him with his best attempt at seriousness.

"You tell Sam nothing, Cas. Nothing. This never happened, okay."


	3. Castiel Doesnt Understand That Reference

**Prompt: Gaming/Watching A ****Movie**

**Castiel Doesn't Understand That Reference**

"Are these... Movies -I think you call them- good?" Castiel picked one of the DVD boxes up from the shelf and twiddled it between his fingers.

"Good? Cas, they're like, the most important thing in popular culture. You can't be telling me you've never seen a movie before?" Dean looked at him expectantly, and Cas shook his head in return, his face emotionless. The hunter leapt to his feet and moved over to the shelf beside Cas in two swift strides, taking the DVD from the angel's hands as he came to a halt.

"The Breakfast Club?" He inspected the casing before looking up at Cas and beaming. "Perfect! The very meaning of pop culture, good choice, man!"

"I don't understand, Dean."

"We're gonna watch the movie, dumbass. Now go grab a bag of popcorn from the kitchen while I set this up," Dean took the DVD over to the television, pressing a few buttons on the remote before sliding the thin disc into a slot on the side of the TV. He picked up the remote and walked around the coffee table Sam had picked out, and sunk into the plush couch. He skipped through the tens of commercials at the start of the disc until he came to the play menu, at which point Castiel emerged from the kitchen, a bag in hand. He sat down next to Dean, shuffling close enough so that he could press his side onto Dean's.

"Cas, what's that?" The hunter squinted down at the bag Castiel had now placed on his lap, a frown on his face.

"It's popcorn, Dean. You did ask me to get popcorn." The angel looked confused as a smile spread across Dean's face, quickly breaking into a loud laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Cas questioned, a look of confusion playing on his features.

"Dude, that's not popcorn. They're mini marshmallows. I guess they'll do though, I can dig marshmallows." Cas parted his lips, another question on the tip of his tongue, and Dean clicked the play button before he could say anything. "Okay, shut up, watch the movie, and eat your marshmallow... Popcorn things."

With that, both turned to the TV screen, the lighting playing across their faces and casting shadows around the dim room. Castiel's eyes were fixed on the screen with purpose; he was determined to find out about this 'pop culture' Dean kept going on about.

The movie played on, and partway through, Dean shifted his body to angle towards Cas, and slung an arm around his shoulder. Castiel reached his hand up, grabbed onto Dean's and placed a light kiss to it. They inched closer throughout the film, Cas ending up resting his head against his hunter's side, stuffing marshmallows carelessly into his mouth.

After an hour and a bit, the credits played, and Dean let go of the angel's hand, stretching upwards and groaning loudly. He picked up the remote and flicked the TV off, turning to Castiel who had now managed to pull himself upright.

"So. What d'ya think?" Dean looked at him smiling, hoping that he enjoyed the start of his pop culture education.

"I liked it, Dean. Thank you for showing me. I think I'm starting to get this 'pop culture' you keep talking about." Dean smirked at the naïve angel. He was absolutely clueless.

"Don't get too cocky, Cas. You've barely even scratched the surface."

"I... I don't understand that reference."

"Of course you don't."


	4. The Angel's First Date

**Prompt: On a Date**

**The Angel's First Date**

Dean pulled the key from the ignition and opened his door before stepping out and slamming it behind him. He sauntered around to the other side of the impala and opened the door to let Cas out, bowing slightly forward and holding his hand out for the angel to take. He locked the car behind them, and began to walk towards the entrance to a high end looking restaurant. It had a tall set of glass double doors, surrounding by synthetic rose petals, and two men, one at each door wearing expensive looking suits, ready to admit customers into the restaurant.

Cas looked uneasy as they neared the entrance, his shoulders tense, and a lump in his throat.

"Dude, chill out, we're only going for dinner," Dean whispered to Cas, trying to reassure him

"I know, Dean.. I've just never done this before. Going on a date, I mean," Castiel glanced down at his feet, avoiding Dean's eyes and any possible embarrassment.

"Aw, little Cassy on his first date, how cute," the hunter teased, earning a pink flush on Castiel's cheeks.

The doormen pulled the glass panels back as the pair approached, letting them into the main dining area. The interior was lavishly decorated, fine detail on everything in the room right up to the minuscule carvings on the ceiling work. An man with oriental like feature in a bright white suit met them at the waiting desk and pulled out two menus from a shelf beneath the surface. He confirmed that it was just the two of them, and then led them to a small round table next to the large aquatic piece at the back of the restaurant. The whole wall was a giant fish tank, filled with every type of fish imaginable, short of sharks.

Cas seemed to relax once he was sitting down and staring into his menu, his deep blue eyes scanning his options for the evening.

"Dean, this restaurant is very expensive. We can go somewhere else, you know. I don't mind, it's not like I have any expectations with dates anyway," Cas smiled warmly at his hunter and laid his menu on the table as he waited for Dean's reply. The other thought about it for a short while - his head tilting to the side, and then returning upright, flashing cheeky smiles at Cas, and scowling at nothing as he considered his options - before he wiggled himself straight in his chair and holding his menu firmly in his hands.

"D'you know what? No. I can afford it, don't worry, baby. Pick what you want, and enjoy it. It's your first date, gotta be good, right? Don't want you running off to somebody else now do I?" Dean raised his eyebrows and parted his lips, smiling at the angel. Castiel couldn't help but giggle at Dean, his affection for the hunter relieving of every worry in his mind. He made Dean smile even wider. It was a beautiful smile - the most beautiful Castiel had seen in all his years: his lips were full and formed a perfect curve as they stretched into a grin; his tongue rested lightly between his top teeth and bottom lip, which made him want to rush over and kiss the senses out of the hunter every time he smiled; and it was genuine. When Dean smiled - properly smiled - his whole being glowed, and Cas fell for him even more every single time.

"Hey, Cas, I know I'm hot but you might wanna pick up your menu and find what you're gonna eat," Dean flashed him another bright grin before he disappeared behind his own menu. Cas picked his back up and scanned the dishes - finally settling on honey lemon chicken.

They ordered and the food arrived ten minutes late, and they sat eating and chatting about everything unimportant, passing away an hour and a half before asking for the bill. Dean whistled and his eyes widened as he looked at the total of the bill and Cas instantly reached for his wallet.

"Dean let me see, I can cover some of it." The hunter shot Cas a scathing look before fetching his own wallet from the inside pocket of his blazer coat.

"Don't even think about it, Cas! This is me taking you on a date. I can cover it, don't worry about it, okay?" Cas nodded and return his wallet to his trench coat and watched as Dean placed five ten dollar bills onto the silver tray. "Tip money too, calm down!" He laughed as the angel's expression made him look positively terrified. The hunter stood up, Castiel following his lead and they exited the restaurant, walking hand in hand back to the impala.

The car ride was comfortably silent, both men relishing in the success of their first date together. Dean stayed in gentlemen mode even when they got back to the bunker, rushing around to let Cas out of the passenger seat and hooking his arm around his waist, squeezing lightly.

The bunker was quiet and dark as the went in, which meant that Sam had already gone to bed.

"Shh," Dean whispered, pressing his fingers to his lips as he flicked the light switch. He didn't let go of Cas's waist, and began to walk him to the spare room.

"Dean?" Cas questioned as he was being led towards to the strange room.

"Shut up, Cas. I'm being a gentleman. I will walk you back and I will kiss you goodnight."

"But Dean, I sleep in your room," Castiel looked puzzled and the hunter sighed.

"Yes, I know. Okay here's the plan. I will do the whole goodnight thing and go and get ready for bed. In half an hour you can come and sleep in your usual place, okay?" The angel smiled, obviously more pleased now that the plan included being able to sleep next to Dean again. The two stopped as they came to the door, and Dean put his other hand around Cas's waist, pulling him close and kissing him chastely. He moved away, but Castiel wasn't done with him yet. He pulled Dean back in, draping his arms around his neck, and deepening the kiss. He licked over Dean's bottom lip, and the hunter parted his lips, allowing Cas entry, before quickly pulling away again.

"Gentleman, Cas," He winked and smirked as a disappointed expression washed over Cas's face.

"It's been a pleasure, Castiel. I'll see you in.. oh.. Thirty minutes. Goodnight," He said quietly, placing a peck on his angel's cheek before walking off in the opposite direction, disappearing into his room.


End file.
